In Love and War
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco and Cormac try to stay together in a boot camp. Military au.
Draco was sitting on a bench and started playing with whatever slop of food they gave him. His blonde locks were shaved and now he just had a gold head from the reflection. He was losing weight and this war was starting to get him sickly. He has been in it only a couple of years and wanted to fight for his country after making many wrong choices in his school years. He saw a tall man walk by and sit across from him but was a few feet away. He was in a green camouflage shirt that was tight on him due to his muscles and chiseled chest. He was wearing bagy army pants,combat boots and a black,string necklace. He had full lips,dark green eyes and shaved brown hair but also tiny blonde hairs towards where his bangs would be. Draco stared at him and was instantly attracted but this was a boot camp,he cant have a lover. Draco has always slept with douchebags and he cannot have his heart broken again by some buff army man here.

The next day, Draco was staring at Cormac again as Cormac chomped on his meat with his mouth open and gulped his drink down. Cormac was a distraction with a pretty face and Draco was willing to bet that Cormac's handsome looks did not match his wits,but he was eye candy. The drill seargent came in and ordered everyone to polish black boots.

Draco was scrubbing as hard as he could but he had a long way to go and looked over and of course Cormac already finished due to his muscles. Draco began coughing again which got Cormac's attention and he came over to help. "You need help there,mate? I am a pro at this but then again,i'm good at everything.I'm Cormac Mclaggen but I bet you knew that already,blondie.",Cormac smugly said. Draco smirked with a chuckle then said "Draco Malfoy". Cormac finished and handed Draco back the polish and Cormac's fingers were covered in black polish then he held Draco's wrist and put the container in his palm. "Oh sorry about that. I got your hand all smudged",Cormac said. Draco went for it and laced his dirty fingers with Cormac's meaty fingers slowly.

He did not want to let go and just looked dazed into Cormac's eyes. Cormac was shocked but felt something too and stared into Draco's blue eyes. They both stared at their laced blackish fingers,the touch was warmly perfect and they started getting closer to each others lips. They were alone since everyone finished. But both of them were too sucked into the moment to realize they barely knew each other. Draco put his fingers on Cormac's cheek,rubbed it with his thumb then touched his lips then looked at the veins on Cormac's large neck .He then snapped out of it since it was time for bed and walked off to clean his hands. Cormac still had his eyes closed since he was expecting a kiss but then saw Draco was gone and he grunted angrily then walked off,he did not like teases. But Cormac was hooked to pale,skinny boys like Draco so he was attracted to the blonde.

The next day in Cormac's tent, Draco helped him shave while Cormac was shirtless. Draco stared at his six pack but couldn't touch yet. He shaved his neck hairs and touched Cormac's neck with his index finger and brought it down to his chest. He kept giving Cormac his secret whiskey and played flirtaciously with Cormac's string necklace in hope that he will get Cormac drunk enough to trick him to have sex with Draco. But it was not working and he gave up. Draco then started coughing again and got on all fours. "Draco,whats wrong? Hey,breathe,just look at me are going to be alright,in and out",Cormac said as he rubbed Draco's back as he coughed up blood on the ground. Draco was panicking but looked into his eyes and calmed down,Cormac's eyes always made him feel better when gave him water and they finally kissed. Draco blushed and smiled in his tent the rest of the night.

Draco was panting the next day after a jog but couldn't carry the tire at the boot camp so Cormac picked it up and jogged holding both. Draco licked his lips as Cormac ran with his muscles bulging in the sun out of his white tank top.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was about midnight a year later and the army men were stationed by a river. Cormac got an idea and took off his shirt and boxers then walked nude to Draco's tent,horny as hell. Cormac's penis was starting to grow erect at the thought of finally having his naked body and Draco's together in passion. He unzipped the tent and Draco was sitting in the darkness trying to go to sleep. He looked up and saw Cormac since his muscles were glistening in the moonlight and he saw Cormac's penis flopping around getting closer. Draco sighed as Cormac groaned and took off Draco's underwear. Cormac wrapped Draco's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself while humming and whispered, "Mmm. Shh,just relax cadet. Come on love,lets do it. Just our naked bodies as one".

Draco reached his hand down and grabbed Cormac's penis saying "Before you stick that flap of skin in there you need to know the groundrules. If we do this,you are mine and I am yours. We take care of each other to get through this war. I have slept with too many losers and you need to be different,Cormac. You cannot just pump into me like a hyper rabbit then leave me crying alone. Got it? Alright,go to town". Cormac moaned and silenced him with a kiss as Draco giggled when Cormac inserted his penis slowly. Draco flicked on the electric lantern so he can see Cormac's face as they make love. Cormac started thrusting slowly and Draco could start to feel Cormac's semen coat his insides.

Cormac kissed down his neck with wet kisses and sucked on Draco's prominent adams apple. Draco panted and moaned while touching Cormac's six pack with his chin bobbing into Cormac's shoulder. Draco stared at Cormac and marveled at his beautiful face. They both chuckled as they kissed each others lips slowly. Cormac thrusted a couple of more times and Draco moaned loudly when his prostate was hit. Cormac grunted loudly as he reached his orgasm,shuddering and shaking with a final stiffened thrust. Draco had his mouth open wide as he felt Cormac's ejaculation enter his butthole and the sperm felt warm and made him light headed. Cormac put his face in Draco's shoulder as he panted out each shot of semen. Draco made a wheeze sound. Draco whispered "your seed feels amazing". Cormac smirked then pulled out and tangled their legs together and held Draco on his side. Cormac laced their fingers together and played with Draco's hand. Cormac was smiling and rubbing Draco's back down to his butt with his unlaced hand as Draco fed him grapes while playing with Cormac's few chest hairs. Cormac chuckled and opened his mouth jokingly as Draco put his fingers up to his mouth then he bit it. Draco then put his head on Cormac's shoulder then nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

They both went skinny dipping while holding hands in the river and kissed slowly. Draco held Cormac's broad shoulders and frowned. Cormac said,"Whats wrong,baby?". Draco said "Nothing I just miss home. I never thought my life would turn out this way but so far you are the best thing to ever happen to me,love". Cormac frowned too and said "I know what ya mean. It's hard being here. I never felt anyone has ever understood me. They think I am a stupid ape and they might be right. Nobody here likes me,nobody has ever needed me". Draco kissed him slowly and held his muscled arms. "I like you,I need you",Draco said. Cormac chuckled saying "These muscles will always be yours,my love. My god-like body belongs to you". Draco snorted and put his head on Cormac's shoulder saying "I love you". Cormac wrapped his strong arms around Draco and said "I love you too,blondie". Draco then asked him,"You were a gryffindor,weren't you?". Cormac chuckled and nodded. Draco joked,"I am disappointed but you are pretty enough to get away with it,so perhaps i'll let it slide". Cormac laughed and pecked his lips.

Draco then giggled and touched Cormac's stomach,thighs,butt,waist and chest under water. Draco washed Cormac's armpits and played with his pubic hairs. They kissed for ten more minutes then went back to the tent for bed. They got dressed in the tent and pulled a blanket over themselves. Draco touched Cormac's face and rubbed his cheek as Cormac was asleep. Draco smiled looking at him,he kissed his shut lips,kissed his forehead then went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Cormac was helping Draco slowly eat food since he was getting more and more sick. Cormac was spoon feeding him apple sauce but Draco was being stubborn as usual. "Love,come on,just a few more bites. You need your strength". Draco looked at him and did it for his lover even though he hated the food. The general asked to speak with Cormac and he kissed Draco's cheek then left him.

"Cadet,how long have you been romantically involved with Mr. Malfoy?",the general said irritably. Cormac responded,"Uh our one year anniversary is soon. Actually i'm planning a romantic dinner for us soon in town." The general then got in his face,"This perversion of yours needs to stop. It is inappropriate and if it continues I won't hesitate to discharge both of you. He is already too sick as it is". Cormac angrily replied,"I do not care who you are. Are you threatening Draco? If you touch one blonde hair on his head I will kill you". The general was furious and said,"Drop and give me one hundred push ups,now soldier!". Cormac nodded and did them easily given his muscle mass.

Draco and Cormac were sitting by a campfire, Draco was sitting between Cormac's legs and Cormac had his arms wrapped around him. Soon a soldier named Blaise Zabini sat down by them and started to try to talk with Draco. Cormac was already starting to get jealous and possessive and held Draco closer. Blaise was licking his lips while looking at Draco and Cormac could see this. Draco thought he was cute but not as attractive as Cormac.

The next night,Cormac took Blaise into the nearby forest and pretended to start a conversation with him. He then punched Blaise's face and punched him in the crotch hard. Then he kneed him in the stomach to make him fall down. He said,"What the bloody hell was that for?". Cormac snarled saying "It doesn't matter. You better go to the nurse because your privates are probably severely bruised so you won't be able to try and fuck my boyfriend any longer. What a pity". He walked off angrily as Blaise groaned on the ground.

Cormac returned to Draco's tent and started yelling at Draco even though he barely knew Blaise. Things got ugly from there on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The general was serious about the discharge and Draco with his bags walked up to the general to say goodbye for his plane ride. The general noticed Draco's face and felt some sympathy. He had a busted,cut lip and a sore,red bruised cheek. The general said," I'll be seeing you soldier,take care...Next time that bastard hurts you,hit him with a skillet and run". Draco looked at the general misty eyed. Draco said,"It's not that simple,I love him. Cormac has this temper,he has blackouts where he destroys everything and it just turned nasty. It is hard to find a good gay man. I wanted Cormac to be different than the rest and then I realized that I deserve Cormac. Cormac is not a good man and honestly neither am I. Zabini turned Cormac into a jealous lunatic. We both have darkness and I won't give up on us. I will help him get better,we will make it through this somehow."

Draco saluted him then walked to meet Cormac in the car. Cormac started trying to kiss him but Draco dodged and he told Draco how he is so sorry,baby and how he'll never hit him again. Draco took off the string necklace and gave it back. Cormac sobbed,"No please,Draco. I'll be a better man,i'll do anything. You are the only one who has ever cared,who has ever gave a shit about me". Draco said,"You are pathetic right now. Be a real man,find my boyfriend then we will talk". Cormac nodded,whiped his tears and they drove off.

xxxxxxxxxx

They stayed in a hotel room before the plane ride and Cormac wanted sex. It was so loveless and Draco was wondering where they went wrong. Cormac just thrusted quickly,kissed Draco's cheek then shot his discharge into Draco while shuddering with his mouth open looking above at the wall. He then just panted and sucked on Draco's jaw while Draco wished he were somewhere else looking at the ceiling. Cormac made squirming noises as he pulled out while leaking semen on the sheets. Once he was done he grabbed a beer,watched American football on the tv and farted,he pulled Draco to his chest and lightly touched his face bruises. He said,"How could I have done this to you? What happened to us?". Draco sobbed saying "I don't know anymore". Cormac hugged him while Draco cried and they fell asleep.

This is what happens in a war,it hurts and changes people. Draco looked out the plane window ready to see his mother Narcissa again and Cormac gave him peanuts and water after he started coughing again. Cormac held Draco's hand,locked their fingers and kissed Draco's hand trying to show him that he still loved Draco. At least Cormac seemed like he still cared. They went home to London and Draco realized their relationship will always be like a war on a battlefield.


End file.
